inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 9)
Mika: Konichiwa, minna~ Livi: Nee-san finally posted chapter 9!! Mika: Gomen about not posting new Truth or Dare chapters for ages, I've been working on my other fanfics, doing the stupid amount of homework Mr. Daniels sets us, plus I have to rehearse our school show - Mamma Mia! Aphrodi: So that's ''why you had all the words! Mika: Yeah, it's like hell...I've got a main-ish part - a cleaner. Burn & Fudou: *snigger* Mika: *shoots with Easter Egg bakooza* Anyone else? IE cast: *gulp* Mika: Thought so. Teres: Where did you get thing from anyway? Hiroto: Yeah, I've never seen you use it before Mika: I'm going for the Easter effect~ I also got presents for Burn, Fudou, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi, Fuyuka, Kidou, Gouenji, Yuuka and Fubuki! Fudou: I don't like where this is going... Mika: *yanks everyone listed into a room and comes back out with them 5 mins later* All (other than everyone listed): *burst out laughing* ''This is why they're laughing - '' Gouenji: Dressing the girls as bunnies - fair enough. But ''seriously!! I'm a 14-year-old BOY dressed as a friggin' bunny!! Kidou: *dressed as bunny with purple ears* I agree! Aki: *dressed as chick* I like it~ Fuyuka: These bunny ears are kawaii!! Endou: Why is Haruna-chan a bear? Mika: Well, I didn't want to have too many bunnies, so I asked Kelsea (my onee-san) what other animals represent Easter. She replied with bunnies, birds, sheep, chicks, chikens and bears. I thought Haruna would look kawaii as a bear so I picked that~ Burn: *dressed as chicken* I hate you, Mika-chan! Yuuka: *giggles* These fuzzy ears tickle~ All: Awww~ Fudou: *dressed as bear* Can we get to the dares? Mika: Sure~ 4. i dare goenji and endou to be in a eating contest food of choice is: RICE BALLS yeah!!! winner will be awarded to fakely wedd ther lovers ( have to be done). ''5. last dare: i dare hiroto to break dance!!!. '' Aki: So these are the ones we didn't do? Mika: Yup, hope you guys are hungry! *gives loads and loads and loads of rice balls* Eat up~ Gouenji: *eats as fast as possible* Endou: *eats stupidly fast* All: O.O Midorikawa: I wish I was doing an eating contest... Gouenji: *speeds up* Endou: *speeds up even more and eats 35 riceballs per minute* Gouenji: *stops* Urgh, how do you eat so much? Endou: *swallows* Dunno Gouenji: I'm gonna go puke... *runs to door* Mika: Onii-chan's bathroom is 3 door on the left! Livi: Why'd you tell him where onii-chan's bathroom was and not your's? Mika: Cuz I don't want Gouenji puking in my bathroom! Livi: Fair enough Mika: Alright Endou! Who's the lucky lady? Endou: *blushes* Natsumi... Natsumi: *blushes* Mika: Wow, and this is actualy gonna happen in 10 years... Endou: Say what? Mika: Nothing! Endou: Okaaaayy... Rococo: I'm guessing I'm the vicar? Mika: Uh huh~ Rococo: Raimon Natsumi, do you take this boy blah blah blah... Natsumi: I do Rococo: Endou Mamoru, do you take this girl blah blah blah... Endou: I do Rococo: You can now make out, Im'ma go get some food... Endou & Natsumi: *kiss* All: Ooohh~ Aki: Aww...she got there before I could... Fuyuka: *sad face* I kinda wanted to marry Mamoru... Mika: Next dare~ Hiroto-kun? Hiroto: Are you really gonna make me do this Mikachu? Mika: Sorry, but yup~ *plays music on laptop* Hiroto: *breakdances really well* Mika: Wao! You're a natural, Hiroto-kun! Hiroto: *blushes and finishes* Livi: And now Mika's gonna sing us out with the English version of Seishun Oden, the 1st Inazuma Eleven ending *plays music* Mika: My little heart can't take no more~ You must know because it's sore~ You've made me feel so sad~ Because I need you bad~ I cannot taaake iiit~ I'va had enooouugh~ I've had enooouugh~ You never blush or look away~ When I~ Walk right by your side~ You don't know what to say~ Yeah! ... Yeah! Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will be up soon~ All: BYYYYEEE!! Category:Fanfictions